


Super(ordinary) Human

by TheTwins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Older Characters, Romance, dom!wonwoo, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwins/pseuds/TheTwins
Summary: When confronted with the likes of Batman and Superman, Wonwoo is about as ordinary as it gets but he’s going to prove to his boyfriend, Mingyu, that humans can be more than superhuman—they can be extraordinary.*Requested by infinexx on AFF and cross-posted there under Seventeen Oneshots





	Super(ordinary) Human

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Batman fans, I think he’s great too but Wonwoo isn’t going to. And I’m not trying to argue that Superman’s better; it’s just for the sake of the story. The Batman movie I’m referring to is Batman Begins. For anyone who doesn’t know, Batman is Bruce Wayne and played by Christian Bale. Enjoy! :)
> 
> ~Pollux

“Damn, he’s so cool,” Mingyu said, nudging Wonwoo in the shoulder to turn his attention from the book that sat open in his lap back to Batman who was on the TV screen.

“What.” Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. “He’s just rich.” But he glanced back up just in time to catch a scene where Bruce Wayne was shirtless and doing push ups and Wonwoo had to admit, the American was pretty well-built.

“He’s all tall, dark, and handsome,” Mingyu continued. “Like you, but actually manly.”

Wonwoo lifted his book out of his lap. “Excuse me?”

His boyfriend grinned back at him with pointy canines peeking out and pointed to the rippling back muscle displayed so conveniently on the screen. “Look at him; he’s so strong and stuff.”

“And I’m not?” Wonwoo stared pointedly at Mingyu, the buzz of the movie somehow fading into the white noise of the background. He might not be ripped but he was at least decent, or so he thought.

“Nah.” Mingyu’s grin seemed to stretch impossibly wider on his face.

“I saved you from falling down the school stairs the first time we met,” Wonwoo recounted, daring Mingyu to deny it.

“Ok, but you also cried when we graduated because we were going to different schools.” Mingyu smirked teasingly, his hand unconsciously drifting towards his phone where he definitely had pictures saved of the exact day.

Unfortunately, it couldn’t be helped that Wonwoo was a lover of literature and thus, a sensitive soul who tended to shed tears at the end of a good book much less such an important event and crossroad in their lives. Wonwoo flushed and rolled his eyes. “Men can cry too.” Besides, Mingyu had cried too when they met up in their secret hiding place under the stairs but knowing him, he would deny it and ask for evidence which Wonwoo did not have, having had his phone accidentally dropped into a park’s fountain by Mingyu when they went on their first date in college. Now that he thought about it, maybe it wasn’t the usual clumsiness at fault. He insisted again, “Men can cry too.”

Mingyu just sat there patiently until Wonwoo seemed to be done thinking and laughed. “Fine, whatever, you’re manly too. Now, let me watch this movie in peace.”

Drawing his lips into a thin line, Wonwoo accepted the appeasement but it wasn’t enough. The way that Mingyu stared at the screen, more likely engrossed with Bruce Wayne’s muscles than the plot, was only a bit frustrating. After all, Wonwoo was his boyfriend, not Christian Bale. _Right?_

A whole hour or so of Batman after, Wonwoo had made up his mind. Mingyu could just wait and watch. Wonwoo was manly too. He’d prove it to him.

 

When Mingyu went to go change for work, Wonwoo sprawled out onto the couch and smirked to himself. “Wear the red tie!” He called out, waiting for Mingyu to stumble out with his fingers stuck in the twists and turns of his tie like every other day and two minutes later, Wonwoo was not disappointed.

The familiar head of gelled black hair popped out from behind the door sheepishly. “Help?”

Wonwoo sat up and felt the corners of his lips turn upwards as he leaned backwards. “What’s the magic word?”

The younger man pouted. “Please?”

Satisfied at the way Mingyu was blushing, Wonwoo crooked a finger at his boyfriend. _Come here._

So the younger man walked over with a bashful smile and when he was about a foot away, Wonwoo suddenly got up and reached out a finger to hook onto Mingyu’s tie and pulled him closer, revelling in the way the man’s eyes widened like a puppy and how he stumbled into Wonwoo. Their faces barely inches apart, Wonwoo smirked up at the other. “Who’s not manly again?”

It was a little hard to breathe seeing how Mingyu bit his lips. “I didn’t—” His voice trailed off.

Leaning forward so their foreheads touched, Wonwoo tugged on the tie. “Who?”

“Ah,” Mingyu gulped, his pretty eyes blinking quickly. That was one of Wonwoo’s favorite pastimes, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes just to watch his irises expand—though he’d usually just wave it off saying something about there being an eyelash or something on his cheek. “N-no one. No one’s not manly.”

It was cute how he said it, whispering softly, and not noticing his double negatives—so cute that Wonwoo relented. The rest of his plan to pin the taller man against the wall and mark up his neck with hickeys could wait. After all, he had all day and plans B-Z. He let go of the now fixed tie and pressed a kiss onto Mingyu’s lips. “You’ll be late for work if you keep standing there looking like a fish,” he teased, watching in amusement as Mingyu’s face shifted slowly to one of panic and then tripped over his briefcase in a dash for the door. A gentle smile dancing on his lips, Wonwoo tossed the lanyard of keys to the younger. “Have fun!”

 

Getting bored waiting for his boyfriend to get back, Wonwoo decided to improvise Plan D—as in dress up. Maybe they could go shopping later in the afternoon, he mused as he threw on a black turtleneck, similarly black but shiny leather jacket, and ripped black jeans. Anyone else would probably call him emo, but he knew that Mingyu liked his style because one Halloween, he’d begged Wonwoo to dress up as a vampire and hey, vampires are pretty cool too, right?

He positioned himself strategically on the couch so that when Mingyu came back, Wonwoo seemed to have fallen asleep waiting there. With his eyes closed, he fought the urge to grin when he heard the keys turn and the following creak of the door opening. Footsteps headed towards him and when he heard a chuckle above him, Wonwoo opened his eyes and reached both hands up to pull Mingyu down to him.

“Hello there,” the taller smiled and pressed a kiss onto his forehead. Unfortunately, Wonwoo forgot to factor in the fact that Mingyu was a huge idiot but also a literally ray of sunshine in the form of a man. Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile back and tangle his hands in Mingyu’s hair, messing up the gel and enjoying the little kisses being peppered on his face. Plan D could wait for shopping.

 

By the time they found a parking spot in the overpacked garage, the mall was filled with groups of laughing teenagers spattered with heart-eyed couples but Wonwoo didn’t care too much, he assumed they were one of them.

By the time two hours had passed, he wasn’t even that disappointed that Mingyu had only checked him out in the mirror once because Mingyu had found them a really good coffee shop to stop at and Wonwoo had gotten the newest book of his current favorite series. However, his exploring of the bookstore was interrupted by the sudden sound of sniffling that came from behind a nearby bookshelf.

There was a little girl, barely five or six years old if Wonwoo had to guess, just standing in the middle of the shelves with one fist clenched and the other rubbing at her pink and puffy eyes that were glistening with tears that threatened to fall at any second. Her shirt was already wet with a few drops.

 _Shit_. This was more like Plan S—as in S.O.S. Wonwoo glanced around but Mingyu was nowhere in sight. Sighing, he walked out and watched her reaction for more tears. Luckily, they didn’t spill out and she just looked at him with curious wide eyes. He let out the breath he had been holding and knelt down. “Are you lost?”

She nodded, tears welling back up, and her bottom lip started to tremble.

“Um,” Wonwoo took a few deep breaths to get rid of the tight feeling in his chest. “It’s okay, it’s going to be okay.” He shuffled a bit closer awkwardly still on his knees and repeated, “It’s okay.”

She stared at him, blinking, and stuck out her pinky.

“Pinky promise,” Wonwoo tried to smile as he gently linked his pinky with hers. “Shall we go find your parents?”

Taking her shuffling forward to pat his face as a “yes,” he stood up and walked with her to the front of the large store. Scanning the crowd for potential parents of the kid, he found only Mingyu. Slightly relieved and also slightly panicked, Wonwoo knelt back down. “This is my friend—” He pointed to the tall man who waved at the girl with an understanding smile. “So what I’m going to do is ask the front desk to put out an announcement for your parents so they can come here from wherever in the store they’re searching for you, okay?” He said it so quickly, there was no way she understood anything he just said so she just looked at him and clung onto his arm when he tried to take a step back towards the bookshelves since the main desk was in the middle of the store.

“No,” she sniffled. Wonwoo wasn’t too sure if she knew what she was saying no to, but something in his heart melted so he sighed and turned to Mingyu who gave him a thumbs up and took off.

In less than a minute, an announcement was heard and there was a shrill “Oh my god, Jasmine!” which was met with a squeal from the little girl. Her mother was a tall businesswoman who, at first glance, seemed strict and stoic with her dark sunglasses and high ponytail but there was something sweet about the way she hastily pushed the glasses up and knelt down to hug the little girl who ran into her arms. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she repeated, planting kisses into her daughter’s hair.

Mingyu stood at the edge of another bookshelf grinning and Wonwoo allowed a little smile back. From where mother and daughter didn’t seem to be detaching anytime soon, he felt a bit awkward still sitting on the floor so he got up to leave. The little girl seemed to notice because she pushed her mom’s face until the lady turned to look at him and got up immediately to thank him tearfully.

After maybe a hundred “I can’t thank you enough”s, she bid them goodbye and left her business card saying that he could contact her whenever he might need help because it was the least that she could do. Politely, he pocketed it and bid her goodbye as well, waving to the little girl who patted his head as a goodbye.

When they sat down on the benches outside, Mingyu rested his head against Wonwoo’s shoulder. “That was pretty cool of you.”

“Was it?” Wonwoo thought it was like a civic duty to help lost children.

“Mhm, she probably thought you were like Superman.”

 _Superman?_  For some reason, that gave Wonwoo a warm feeling. He wrapped an arm around Mingyu and pulled him closer. “Is Superman better than Batman?”

The other man laughed. “Of course.”

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes. “But why is it always a superhero?”

Mingyu simply laughed.

 

It was time to go back to his plan. He didn’t want to be seen as Superman, just Wonwoo. As Mingyu made dinner in the kitchen, Wonwoo tagged along, taking every chance to press closer. It was Plan P time—as in pin Mingyu against the wall or under Wonwoo, either worked just fine. The perfect moment came when Mingyu turned around to get some water and Wonwoo placed both hands on the counter on both sides of the younger man who stumbled backwards in surprise.

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu sighed with an amused smile. “C’mon, again? I seriously need the water—”

Wonwoo cut him off with a kiss and pressed closer so their chests were touching, happy with the way that Mingyu’s hands were still trapped clutching the counter next to his and he leaned in more, moving one hand to wrap around Mingyu’s waist with his other sliding forward on the counter and ow. _Ow?_

Wonwoo stepped backwards, breaking off the kiss, and lifted his hand. “Oh my god.” He felt little pricks of pain as his vision blurred slightly. Annoyed, he blinked away the tears furiously and moved back to kiss Mingyu again, but the younger wouldn’t have any of it.

“You’re bleeding all over my cookbook.” There was a little chuckle and Mingyu moved away, followed by the sound of cabinets opening and closing with some rummaging.

Wonwoo frowned. Plan P was another fail. Though technically, his own words echoed in his head, men can cry too—even over paper cuts, he supposed.

“Here.” Mingyu brought him a bandaid with little yellow smiley faces on it, taking Wonwoo’s hand in his own and gently wrapping it around the cut. “How about we forget about dinner for now,” he asked, sitting besides Wonwoo on the couch, “And watch a movie?” he grinned.

Wonwoo leaned back and kicked his legs out. He supposed he could just repurpose Plan P. “Fine, but no superheroes.”

Mingyu laughed and picked out Wonder Woman. “So yes superheroines.”

“Whatever,” Wonwoo mumbled and tangled their hands together in the middle of the couch.

Once he got tired enough of the movie—which was actually pretty hard to judge since he actually took a liking to the movie but decided Plan P must go on, Wonwoo let go of Mingyu’s hand and pinned him down on the couch.

For the first time, Mingyu didn’t complain and reached to the side to turn off the TV before looking up at Wonwoo and flipped them so he could lie on Wonwoo’s chest. “You know,” he breathed out, “I don’t really like Batman anymore."

Wonwoo leaned upwards so Mingyu was sitting in his lap. “Oh really?” He smirked, pressing close enough that he could hear Mingyu’s heartbeat. It was fast like a drum, and just like his, and Wonwoo knew he won.

He pushed Mingyu back down under him so their noses were barely touching. “What about Superman?”

The younger shook his head softly. “Not him either.”

“Is that so?” Wonwoo couldn’t help but grin. “Why not?”

He leaned in and Mingyu whispered, “Because you’re better.”

**Author's Note:**

> And did you catch that Seungkwan reference?  
> (Hint: As Vernon would say, you shouldn't say "Oh my god!")
> 
> Or that reference to Castor's (the other half of TheTwins) fic?
> 
> :)


End file.
